If You Said Yes
by BananaBabe903
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Christina traveled with the Doctor... hence the title. This is more of memories, than adventure... PLZ COMMENT!
1. Glancing at the Past

"Where to next?" the Doctor asked, cautiously. "Oh don't be so cautious on me, Doctor! I can take care of myself!" Christina de Souza retorted crisply, bouncing around the console room. "I'm surprised you aren't giving me the 'it's bigger on the inside!' chatter," the Doctor remarked. "_Nothing _surprises me with you around!" Christina replied, smiling her sly grin. "So where we goin'?"

"Hm… I was thinking Ancient Rome…:" the Doctor said. "No! Too dry and dusty, and in case you forgot—we were just there," Christina reminded, smugly. "'We were just there,'" the Doctor imitated. "Let's go to the future! Or…some distant galaxy… what about your home planet, Mr. 'Lord of Time'?" Christina suggested, using her fingers as air-quotes to remind him that he had called that himself.

The Doctor's expression hardened. "I-I lost them, Christina," he said, coldly. "I'm the Last of the Time Lords. Gallifrey is gone." "You just don't want to go home, aye? Yeah, me neither. Can we go to the future? You know someplace 'new'… Ooh! Do they have a New New York? That'd be _hysterical_!" Christina tutted. The Doctor smiled. "Yup! Good old New New York!" he was glad Christina had changed the subject.

The Doctor was about to set the coordinates when Christina cried, "Wait! Can I shower and change? Dead people remains in my hair, 'member? Do you got a loo or a closet or somethin'? God, half an hour away from civilization and I sound like a chav."

The Doctor grinned, gave her the exceptionally long directions, waited for her to leave to then turn on his console screen. The image was him and Rose, lying on the grass ON New Earth.

"_You're so different," Rose's image said. "New New Doctor," he replied, grinning. _

He skipped through several more TARDIS-recorded scenes and stopped at the memory of the Battle at Canary Wharf.

"_Rose!" "Agh!" Rose's picture screamed, being sucked by the Void. _

The Doctor, tears starting in his eyes, fast-forwarded to Dålig Ulv Stranden, a.k.a., Bad Wolf Bay.

"_I-I love you," Rose's image wept. "Quite right," the Doctor had said. "And I suppose… it's my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler—"_

He skipped to the final scene.

"_I said 'Rose Tyler'." "An' yeah, how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose said. The Doctor shook his head. "It doesn't need saying." Rose turned to the other Doctor. "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" the Doctor leaned over, and whispered in her ear. _

"I love—" the Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence, because then and there, Christina waltzed into the room, drying out her hair, wearing new, familiar-looking clothes. "Well, what to you think? Found it al lying on the feminine-part of the closet, next to the cat suits and 70's dresses," Christina said, spinning around in a fashionable way. The Doctor looked her over.

She wore a blue-purple zipper-down shirt that Rose had worn to New Earth, Romana's colored scarf, tight, denim-Capri's that had _obviously _belonged to Zoey, and leather cow-skin boots that the Doctor had _pleaded _with Leela to take off when they were visiting the Renaissance.

She had pulled her bangs on top of her head and curled it at the end of her 'do. Before the Doctor could say anything, Christina cut it. "Oh, and I found this in the jacket pocket addressed to you, Doctor," she said, pulling a crumbled note out of her pocket. The Doctor took it and read it silently.

_Dear Doctor,_

_The next companion that comes 'round, well… this means I'm gone and someone is wearing my clothes… not that I mind, but tell her Doctor… tell her that you love her. Hang onto her, Doctor. Hang onto to her like you couldn't hang on to me. Love you, Rose._

The Doctor had muttered, "Be right back" and stormed off into another room. "What? Did he not like my outfit?" Christina asked an empty room. She walked more around the room to discover the seating of the captain's seat was bigger on the inside as well. She pulled out various items, such as a rubber duck, a white back of jelly babies, a plant, a garden hose, and a torch. Christina didn't know what she was looking for, but she had an idea. At last, she found a tiny book filled with detailed drawings and descriptive details. The Doctor's journal.


	2. Gallifreyan Days Since the Time War

_2,000,001 Gallifreyan days since the Time War. _

_Every day I keep counting. The days since I had lost everything. A little reminder in my head. This is a journal I've had since my days on Gallifrey. A memoir. Of what I gave—and what they couldn't give back. _

_I tried to take my mind off things. This new body. New teeth. Very nice. When all is gone, I still have Rose. Today, she came bounding in with a backpack filled with who-knows what, and was all smiley. I took her to New Earth. One lesson—being possessed, is not fun. And, my heartbeats are not a samba, more of a cha cha or a tango. _

Christina flipped through more pages to see a photograph of an African-American girl in a leather jacket and tight flair-jeans. The caption under the photo read: Doctor Martha Jones, 2007.

_2, 000, 370 Gallifreyan days since the Time War. _

_After I took Martha to New Earth, she wanted to have a chat. About my people. End of story. _

Underneath that line was a detailed sketch of a city enclosed in a glass dome. Red patches of grass and purple mountains habited the planet. Two suns rose in the East, shining upon the reflective water that was running through the city. It was beautiful.

Christina slammed the book shut and thrust it behind her back to see the Doctor march in, bold as a peacock, hair freshly combed. "Doctor, before we leave… how many others have you taken to New Earth?" she asked, gingerly. The Doctor hesitated, and then quickly replied, "No one. You're special," he flashed a smile.

"Right," Christina muttered, doubtfully. "Is that what you say to 'em all?" "What?" the Doctor asked, innocently, not hearing what she had said. Christina, ignoring him, marched out of the TARDIS, into New Earth.


	3. How many blondes can he snog? one, two

"Well, New Earth was _fun_," Christina said, sarcastically. The Doctor waggled his finger disapprovingly at her. "Next time we visit New Buckingham Palace, nick something that isn't a pure gold ball of yarn given to the cat-people as a peace treaty from the humans," he tutted. "Come on Doctor? Where's your sense of adventure?" Christina teased. The Doctor growled, and then walked over to the main console screen.

"We are we going now?" Christina asked, changing the subject. "We are going to old London town, 1913. I need to do a bit of shopping. Feel free to walk around." The Doctor pulled a lever on the TARDIS, and it shook wildly.

Christina loved this part. The rumble, the shaking. The adrenaline and the excitement wondering what their new destination would be like.

Alas, the TARDIS stopped to a halt, and the Doctor said, "Err... if you want we can rent a hotel… you know, humans. Sometimes I forget you need sleep. Sleep is good." Christina nodded, suddenly realizing how tired she was running from cat-people with bazookas. They stepped outside and the Doctor told her they'd meet in an hour in front of the TARDIS.

Christina roamed the town, the cold, brisk, autumn wind blowing against her face, which was tinted red from the cold. A school stood proudly in front of her, tall and cathedral-like. Looking around, she was an African-English girl heading towards the East into what seemed like an endless forest.

Recognizing the face, but not knowing where, Christina followed her. She pebbled through the forest, trailing the girl closely behind, when a twig snapped beneath her feet. The girl immediately spun around and called out, "Hello? Anyone there?" she had a definite English accent. The girl shrugged, and kept walking. All of a sudden, Christina knew who the face belonged to.

She ran up to the girl. "'Scuse me," she asked. The girl spun around. "Oh! Hello there!" Christina hesitated, and then said, "Um… are you Martha Jones, companion of the Doctor? TARDIS? Bigger on the inside?"

Martha looked at the pathway ahead, apparently deciding whether to run or answer her question. Then, as if a light bulb went off in her head, she grinned.

"Oh! Did the Doctor cross his own timeline? You're one of his companions, aren't you? Nice to meet you… and you are?" Martha said. Cristina shook her hand. "Lady Christina de Souza. Where's the Doctor?" Martha sighed, then replied, "Well… he sort of forgot… now, he's chattin' up with some blonde." Christina scowled. "Typical."

Martha laughed. "Have you heard of a 'Rose Tyler'? Does she travel with you lot?" Christina questioned. Martha snorted, then said, "Might as well be. I know her." Christina gave Martha an odd look, then said, "Well, Martha. If the Doctor 'forgot', tell him you'll love him and trust me. _That'll _get his attention." Martha pulled a smile. "Yeah. Thanks, but I better get going. Who knows? Not to be rude, but us talking to each other might create a paradox or the fabric of time destroyed or somethin'. It was nice meeting you."

Christina waved goodbye and headed back to the TARDIS. On her way there, in an alley, she saw the Doctor, Martha's Doctor, kiss a blonde in the corner of the alley and scowled. Suddenly, _another _Doctor ran up to her. _Her _Doctor. To his surprise, Christina slapped him, and cried indignantly, "Just like you to be chattin' up with blondes!"


	4. Forgotten

"I still don't see why you had to slap me," the Doctor proclaimed. "You, _snogging _another blonde after _crooning _over—" Christina stopped herself. The Doctor didn't know that she had read his journal. She flipped her hair back and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, where's the magical TARDIS going to take us?" Christina asked. "Home. So basically, to 21st Century Chiswick, London for some shopping," he replied. "_More shopping_? Come on! This isn't _all _for groceries is it? Aren't you going to tell me?" the Doctor ignored her.

The TARDIS rocked back and forth again, but this time Christina wasn't looking forward to it. _Home_. She was wondering whether "going shopping" was just an excuse for him to drop her off. Or maybe he'd leave without her. She shook her head. That was too manipulative and sick for the Doctor. And with that, she trudged outside with a worried and troubled mind.



The Doctor strutted out the door, seeing the look on Christina's face. He told her that they'd meet in front of the TARDIS in an hour. He began walking to the shops. He found what he was looking for, then went to the counter and waited to pay for it. "Paper or plastic?" a familiar voice asked. He looked up. In front of him was a red-head wearing a classic BuyMart blue collared shirt. "Err… plastic," he replied. Donna looked at him again and said, "Wait. I know you." The Doctor looked alarmed.

"Really?" he said. Donna nodded her head. "Yeah. I never forget a face. I know! Your that John Smith bloke that visited my house," she said. The Doctor could feel his eyes being filled with tears. "Well, it was good to see you again, Donna," he finally spat out. Then he ran outside to leave a confused temp in the midst of seeing a Time Lord with two hearts broken, tears in his eyes.

The Doctor ran into Christina. "Hi… what's wrong?" Christina asked, concerned. The Doctor wiped his eyes. "Nothing. I did my shopping. Let's leave." Then he stumbled into the TARDIS, and sighed. This was the price of companions. They break your heart. Both of them.


	5. Erased

"Doctor…" Christina started, but the Doctor cut her off. "Go get some sleep, Christina Even nobility needs sleep," he ordered, kindly. Christina, too exhausted to put up a fight, followed the Doctor's directions to the bedroom he had set up for her.

Christina, once in the bedroom, quickly undressed herself, then stepped into the shower. The water was warm—heat generated by the TARDIS. After shampooing, rinsing, and repeating, she stepped out, wrapped a towel around herself, then headed back to her bedroom.

She opened the closet to see various different outfits with labels on them, marked "Rose", "Martha", and "Donna". Whoever Donna was, Christina didn't know.

Christina got _her _blue flannel pajamas out and dressed quickly. She pulled back the TARDIS-blue covers, and quickly fell asleep.

"Christina, I've got a surprise for you. Wake up!" the Doctor's voice said, knocking on the door. Sleepily, Christina rose out of bed and yelled, "Give me fifteen minutes!" Exhausted, she muttered to herself, "Wish I some coffee, black." To her surprise, a tray with a steaming hot mug of black coffee swiveled out of the wall.

"TARDIS?" she wondered. As soon as she said it, a screen popped out and showed clips from the TARDIS's past, it landing and re-landing, the Doctor stepping out of it in different places with different people, one whom she recognized as Martha. Having a sudden thought, she said, voice shaking, "I-I'd like to see Rose Tyler, um, please." ON the screen showed a blonde girl, tears in her eyes standing across from the Doctor.

"_Is that what you do, Doctor? Jus' leave us beyind?" she said, voice unsteady. _

"Martha Jones," she said voice more confident. On the screen showed an African-English girl, Martha dressed in the same outfit she had met her in.

"_He means the world to me, an' he never looks at me twice. But I don't care. I love him," Martha admitted. _

"You go girl!" Christina said, grinning. She remembered the tag from the closet and said, "Donna Noble." On the screen popped a red-head in a wedding dress standing next to tubes of weird-looking liquids of various colors—something you'd see in a mad scientists laboratory.

_Donna slapped the Doctor. "What?" he asked, in shock. She scowled at him. _

Christina smiled. The Doctor sure had a load of companions. The Needy Blonde, the Eponine from "Les Miserables", and the Fiery Red Head. Christina, remembering her promise to the Doctor, quickly dressed in dark-wash jeans a black DKNY shirt, pulled her hair back, put on her black Converse, and ran into the TARDIS console room.

"Christina, are you ready to see?" the Doctor asked, excitedly. Christina paused, then said, "Doctor, before I open these doors to the magical wonders of the unknown, I'd like to get this off my chest." She took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Okay, here we go… you said I was the only one who you took to New Earth, but I wasn't. You took Rose and Martha there. I met Martha when we visited that old London town, and I read about Rose in your diary. Plus, I saw images of her, Martha, and Donna on the screen the TARDIS popped out. You've had companions, and you lost 'em. All of 'em Doctor. Are you going to do that to me? Lose me as well, then drop me off in the lost and found?" she said. The Doctor's eyes hardened behind his glasses.

He sighed, then said, "Lady Christina de Souza. I was so happy when I met you, yet reluctant. You were all my companions in one. Everyone. Except, I had lost everything that was important to me, and you brought it back. Christina, I need to show you this. One last trip. Just one. I had meant to do this from the beginning, but there wasn't much I could do. Come." He started walking outside the TARDIS doors. Christina ran out the doors as well.

Christina looked at what she saw and was amazed. "T-this, is a planet, then? _They're _planet?" she gawked. The Doctor nodded. "Every single one of them." The planet was surrounded by framed photos, clips, memories, accessories, and mini-bios of the Doctor's past companions. She turned her head and saw a picture of Rose. Rose definitely looked around her early twenties, but then she looked at another picture, where she looked at least another five years older in skin-tight leather and well, apparently dyed her hair a lighter blonde. She saw a picture of Martha, cocking her head slightly in a cocktail dress. She looked beautiful.

Everywhere she looked she saw a different companion and a bio. She analyzed a pretty lady with a smirk on her face in a white robe. The caption under it read: **Romana1, regenerated after we completed the Key Of Time. Smart-alec, Time Lord. **

Then, remembering what she was going to say, Christina said, "Doctor. I'm not the only one, and I knew that from the beginning. But, I never expected that'd you'd, well, _use _me…" her voice trailed off.

The Doctor muttered something under his breath and said, "Lady Christina de Souza. When I met you, you were the ideal, and perfect companion. Well, besides your gift of disobeying orders… but, you were like Rose, in so many ways. Crafty, brilliant. You had Donna's sassiness, and you reminded me of Susan, my g-granddaughter. You were all of them in one. So I wanted to make a tribute to you… I made a vortex manipulator, that would create a planet… all I needed were some minor Earth materials…"

"That's what the trips to the store were for!" Christina exclaimed. The Doctor nodded. "And so I made a planet while you were sleeping, and I wanted to show you all the people you were, so many brilliant people…" he said, voice trailing off. He looked at Christina and then continued.

"Christina… I learned something and did some research… you were born on January 1, the first day of the year… and that means… I'm sorry, Christina… I'm so sorry, but you're not human."

"What?" Christina cried. The Doctor continued. "Christina, you are from an alien race, called the Clicicords. You were put into a pod and set on Earth, to destroy me. Yes, to destroy me." He looked at Christina's expression, and sighed. "Christina Margaret Evangeline de Souza… you were meant to be every one of my companions… the weapon against me… and you were supposed to eventually kill me… but you didn't. Because when you nicked something, that gold cup that was worth millions that I smashed… that was something you were MEANT to steal, and I wasn't MEANT to smash it, because your main purpose was in there… so I smashed my death. You have every personality that my companions have ever had… I'm sorry, Christina. I'm so sorry. But I'm going to have to swipe your mind."

"D-Doctor, no!" Christina screamed. She began running to the TARDIS, but the Doctor grabbed her. "Christina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He put his finger-tips to her temples. "No!" Christina screamed.

"_Donna, I was just going," the Doctor said, looking at the red-headed girl. The girl stopped talking. "Yeah. See ya."_

"Doctor, you can't do this!" Christina screamed. "You can't!"

"_NO, please Doctor no!" Donna said. _

"We had the best of times. The best," the Doctor said to Christina.

"_Please, no," Donna whispered. "No."_

Christina fell to the floor, and the deed was done. The Doctor dragged her into the TARDIS, and sighed. She'd still find him somehow when she woke up, the erasing was only temporary. He had to kill her.


	6. Words Spoken

_**The semi- final chapter!!! **__****__** PS-Sooo excited!!! Hope you guys like the ending! I wanted to do something dramatic like Donna and Rose… okay, don't want to give too much!!! So keep reading!!! **__****__** Also, please comment. I mean, I have 362 hits, but only 7 REVIEWS??? NOT cool, people!!! **__****__** Just kidding. Anyway, please continue reading. Click on the link at the bottom to see "Christina 2"**_

The Doctor dragged Christina's body outside into the sunlight. It was the last time that he could see her face. Her pale face reminded him of the trembling moonlight, casting onto the river where he sat on the bank by. He brushed her dark bangs with the tip of his finger and sighed. He stared at the ruby-red lips that had once met his. What he was doing was _awful_. Worse than mass murder or even _genocide_. Or what he did to Rose and Donna. He shuddered at the thought, and carefully eyed the crucifix necklace lying on the cold neck of the woman. Why did it always have to come to this? Why did they always have to die? Rose, Jenny, Donna, and countless others. His own people.

So with that, he dragged yet another body out of the TARDIS. This one had the same ivory skin as Christina, but had curly red locks and light piercing blue eyes. Her complexion was soft, but her eyes were what really got your attention. And she was dead.

The Doctor slowly woke Christina. Her dark eyes fluttered open.

"D-Doctor? Am I dead? Oh God, I am, aren't I? Fat lot you were, space man!" she scowled impatiently.

The Doctor stared at her with sad eyes. It reminded Christina of a lone puppy who's owners had beat him and was backed in a corner.

"Christina, I'm sorry. You have two minutes. Torchwood has this piece of alien technology, a gold glove that can bring people back to life. Christina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he murmured an apology.

Christina stared up at him, as if not believing him. "Doctor, w-what are you going to do with me? I mean, after I well, die for um, good?" she asked, shakily.

The Doctor lifted up her chin, and gazed into her watery eyes. "Lady Christina de Souza. Your soul and mind are going to pass through into this body," he explained.

Christina glanced over at the stone-cold body next to her. "Where'd you exactly get it from? Don't tell me you've been hiding another woman on board all this time!" she tried lightly joking.

The Doctor pulled a grin. "Christina, I have to tell you something. I'm going to put your mind, your essence, into this body. You'll live, Lady Christina de Souza. You're memories will still be there. But—you won't be the same person. Different personality. Different life. People might come searching for you," he said.

"But, I'm gonna travel with you, yeah? Least you can do for making me talk like some ditzy blonde chav," she said, grinning.

The Doctor stared at her hard, the continued when he realized she was only joking, and didn't know people had called Rose a chav one too many times in his last two regenerations. "Christina, before you pass through… I just wanted to say that even though you were hand-made, and made for a purpose to well, destroy me, and you have all the special parts of my past companions… you'll always be you…"

"Why you tellin' me this? I'm still traveling with you, aye?" she asked, voice unsteady.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Then, before I go… Doctor…" Christina started. "I love you," she whispered hoarsely.

The Doctor smiled, for Christina's sake. "Christina, I love—,"

Her firm grasp on his hand slipped away, and her eyes fluttered closed. The Doctor found himself sitting in the moonlight, tears dripping down his eyes. He coughed aloud, and spoke to no one. "All right then. Here we go. Process. Test one. Allonsy!"

_**Here is the link to the picture I promised above. **__**.**__** Please comment!!! :) Anyway, like I was saying, I wanted a dramatic ending like Rose or Donna's, but not one where she actually, well, **_**dies. **_**That'd be cruel!!! **__****__** Stay tuned for the **_**FINAL CHAPTER!!! **_**Again, please comment!!! **__****__** And be free to email me about anything at **_


	7. The Roses of Time

_**Sorry if the link didn't work, it was messed up. But whatever you do, DON'T THINK DONNA! Think young, fresh, funky, and her features are soft, while Catherine Tate's are more hard-core. Anyway, thank you to **_**Celticfox**_**, Bluedragon-something (sorry if I forgot your name). Huh-llo? Where are my commenters? :D Just kidding. Kinda… anyway, click that review button and just type something that you liked, hated, or made you throw the computer across the wall (you know who you are). It's not that hard, people!!! ;P. Also, please check out **_**XTimeGirlX's, Rosemariontyler08, Celticfox, TheWeepingAngel123, **_**and **_**the Glorious Cheshire Cat's **_**profiles. Trust me. They rock. :D Anyway, here's the FINAL CHAPTER… of "**_**If You Said Yes**_**". Please PM me or email me at for comments about a spin-off series for Christina or anything else. Thanks!!! Love you!!!  
**_

The Doctor watched as a bright blue light passed out of Christina's body—and into the other girl's. He watched as the girl got up.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, rubbing her forehead. She took a look at the Doctor, and grinned mischievously. "And who are _you_?"

The Doctor groaned. "Oh no. My worst nightmare has come true! A female version of Captain Jack!"

The girl hit him playfully. "No, silly. 'Course I remember you. The memories, same thing… just different personality. Doctor, why can't I travel with you?" she asked, her big, blue eyes shimmering in the darkness of the TARDIS.

"Christina, some kind of chemical--,"

"Like a hormone?"

"… moving on then… some kind of chemical can be released and be triggered into your brain, and you might kill me again…" he said.

"So, Doctor…the truth has finally come out… it's all about you, ain't it?" Christina snorted.

"Christina, that's not what I--,"

"What? Play with my heart, and then just _dump_ me? Is that what you did to Rose? Leave her behind? I didn't see what happened, but Doctor… I know enough that she didn't _willingly _leave. Is that what you do to them all? Seduce them, then leave them empty handed and with nothing to care about? Womanizer," Christina cried.

"This is brilliant, just brilliant!" the Doctor cried. "I picked up another _stupid human ape_! I knew that this was bad. This is why I didn't want to do it again. Never! I said never! Okay, I didn't ask for Rose or Donna to die, or to be sent off in a parallel dimension! Do you really think that I _planned_ for Rose to go off in the arms of a _human _version of myself that I can't compete against? Do you think I dropped my best mate off with no memories of what she did that past year? See, you stupid apes can't understand this. Time Lords have emotions. And they bloody hurt, do you read me, Christina? They bloody hurt like hell!"

Silence.

Christina stood, arms crossed, staring at the Doctor, swallowing back tears. "I'm sorry, Doctor, for causing you this pain. I'm sorry," she said.

"I-I didn't mean to blow up at you like that," the Doctor mumbled.

Christina shed a tear. "Yeah," she said, trying to smile. "Guess I'll be going then," she said. "Start my own team. Call it… the _Time Roses_."

The Doctor stared at her through his glasses. "Yeah."

And Christina walked out of the TARDIS without another word.

Christina looked around her. London. Definitely London. Her new body was nice. It had full lips, a nice pair of legs, and she definitely went a size up or two in bra sizes. Hm…

Christina waltzed back into the TARDIS. "Doctor… so people don't recognize me… I'm changing my name. To Joan. Joan Rose," she said.

The memory stung the Doctor like a thorn in the side.

Christina marched up to the Doctor, took off his brainy specs, and kissed him. As time passed, they kissed passionately, never taking their lips off of one another.

Finally, they broke apart, and the Doctor stared Christina in the eye.

"Joan Rose… I love you."

_**Bittersweet ending!!! Aw! Hope you liked it! And when I said 'Joan', I mean like Joan Redfern from **_**Human Nature and The Family of Blood. **_**Hope you liked it! It was kind of weird at the end, you don't really know if the Doctor was talking to Joan, Rose, or Christina… Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to check out some of my other stories! Ta! :'( Sorry. Tears… Please click the review button! (You know you want too!!!)**_


	8. Thanks from the author

Thank you all, who have helped me so much! Inspired me, and have done so much for me!!! Celticfox, Rosemariontyler08, XTimeGirlX, Ann no aku, The Glorious Cheshire Cat, and countless others. Thank you for all the reviews for this story!!! And for those of you who HAVEN'T reviewed, you still can!!!:D. Anyway, I'm most likely doing a spin-off series… but I want your guy's ideas and opinions…

Thank you again!!!

Cheers!!!

BananaBabe903


End file.
